Twist of Fate
by Warm Solace
Summary: Shintarou Midorima and Kazunari Takao were forcefully separated from each other. Midorima had obligations to his family while Takao felt miserable and drowned himself with different vices. Just when Takao thought his life couldn't get any better, by some twist of fate... life has its way of retaining bittersweet feelings that are irritating to have, but hard to ignore.
1. Prequel

I wish there was something more I could say – something more I could do - but even Oha Asa wasn't able to save the day. It eventually had to happen, and you knew it deep within your heart. You were just afraid to face the bitter truth. Even though we knew we could make it by a thread, society wouldn't accept it, even if we were willing to find a hundred needles under a thousand of haystacks to defend the bond we shared. We both knew that we can support each other despite the multitude of negative consequences, but our families refuse to recognize such a relationship – especially yours. You belong with the wealthy that eventually take the 'throne' of their family's 'kingdom'. Of course, such a lineage should be kept pure - untainted by controversy and other inconveniences. The business simply can't be sacrificed. Instead, they would rather sacrifice their eldest son's happiness – your happiness – just to keep it standing. I may not be part of the peasantry, but the middle class are no exception to the rules of the royals. I simply… cannot be with you – and of course – your parents had taken precautionary measures to prevent us to be together.

They arranged for you a marriage with the most wanted bachelorette in the country, and along with her, a dowry - the biggest estate in the whole of Japan. What more could you – or rather, your family – ask for? Beautiful children from beautiful parents, a beautiful home due to a beautiful life… everything is staged to be perfect - just like how you are. I'll never be part of such a life, because I will never be seen as something wonderful to have. Just because I'm male, the closest I can ever be to you is being your Best Man. At least, we were by each other's side as you officially tied the knot. As unfortunate as it looks, it is the closest we could get to the real thing.

As you moved on to your perfect life, mine went downhill. I tried to forget about you by drowning myself in booze and women – yes, women. I had to gain my 'masculinity' back, for it is what society wanted and expected from us. Unlike you who have been bestowed upon the perfect wife, I had to pay my way to get the best girls I could possibly afford. I heard you had a beautiful daughter, and of course everyone rejoiced like it was a gift from the gods. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse due to the news , a woman I had a one-night stand with suddenly knocked on my apartment. Just when I needed some sex to forget what I just heard, I got a boy instead – my son.

I guess this how fate wanted to toy with my broken-heartedness. Even in times like this, it had the guts to mock me of my disgraceful ways of handling my loneliness. I knew I was walking the wrong path, but fate didn't have to slap it to my face like that – with a baby I have to rear all by myself. I just hope that as I continue on living miserably without you, you are living the sweet life without me. I pray that this time around, society will not judge you as harshly as they did with my circumstances. I'm satisfied with the idea that you are living comfortably while I'm here with the discomfort of having to take responsibility for my son. At least one of us is living a better life – and of course, it didn't have to be me. I'd rather that Lady Luck be with you at all times than her wasting her time with me. I guess, I have to pay for the stupid things I did just to ease the pain of losing you – and this is probably the punishment I have to endure for the rest of my life.

It didn't take too long until my son had to be brought to school. I managed to fix my life a little bit as I had the duty to take care of this little bastard in the best way possible. After all, he is still from my flesh and blood.

Wait… why are you here during first day of class?


	2. Tying The Knot

We parted ways as soon as we graduated from College.

Your parents demanded that you marry some business tycoon's daughter, and of course, being the heir of the Midorima wealth, you had no choice but to yield. Even YOU knew that Oha Asa's advice will not be able to prevent what was bound to happen. You knew you won't be able to escape. You just threw in the towel. You were certain that there wasn't the slightest chance that our relationship can be saved.

Was that all I was – a probability in the equation?

I was left broken hearted to the point of madness. I wasn't born with a golden spoon in my mouth and had to work a million times harder to make my life even just a bit more comfortable. Rather, I earned to be able to pay for comfort – comfort women – just to be able to comfort myself. Redundant, but there's no other way of saying it. My life became hell on earth as you discerned that the chance of living with me is at a zero percent margin. You never really like taking risks, which is why you hide behind the notion of having a lucky item with you wherever and whenever. I knew you didn't mean for things to end this way, but you could've told me sooner that your parents were already planning your entire life right from the start.

I guess, in a way, you're still as selfish as ever. I'm just being bitter, though.

Aside from my residence being nothing in comparison to your luxurious mansion of an apartment, you didn't inform me. I know my house has always been an eternal turn-off for you whenever you slept over, but I wasn't aware that since we met... you were engaged to this woman. You didn't give me enough time to absorb everything before the calamity struck. You had three years to tell me, but you didn't. I would've swallowed my pride when the time came, but now it's too late. Everything was so sudden. You didn't give me ample time to recover as you went on your merry way to marry into the perfect life. Did you even care about what would happen to me as you left?

Why did you have to miscalculate a decision as important as this?

Did you not fight for what we had because of my commoner status? Was our relationship not worth the effort just because you think I will not be able to financially support all your extravagant lucky item purchases? Was it something I said, or something I have done? Was it something I didn't say, or something I haven't done? Was there something missing? Was there something is excess? Oh right... you're an all-out tsundere. No matter how hard I try, you wouldn't tell me anything. I always had to figure out everything for myself because you never say everything. Anyway, it's useless if I just keep moping about the past. It is time to face the truth...

You can never be mine.

I can never forget the day I was your Best Man during the Wedding. As the Best Friend, I stood alongside you as your beautiful wife-to-be walked down the aisle. I admit, she was beautiful even in that simple white dress. She really didn't need the embellishment. All she needed was another beautiful being – you – and everything fell into place like it was destined to happen. While those who came to witness this 'fortuitous' event fell into to tears at how lovely the sight was, tears rolled down my cheeks because I will never be able to fulfill the standard they forcefully placed upon you.

I couldn't be what they wanted. You couldn't tell them that it was ME you wanted. I cannot be part of your world even though I was the one who showed you what was beyond the world your family created. You almost had to give up everything for me – wealth, status, prestige – because you knew that you were MY everything. I cried for the both of us because I know that even a tear, no matter how filthy rich you are, is something that you couldn't afford.

I was torn away from my deep thoughts as your arm brushed against mine.

We couldn't even hold each other's hand at our final moment of being by each other's side. It felt like a thousand needles came to prick each and every cell found in my body as you discreetly comforted me in as the moment of our permanent separation was fast approaching. You knew the pain, and I could see it beyond your frames. Your eyes brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall as you were struggling to keep your composure. You felt so helpless. There was nothing we could've done to turn things around. The moment we both feared the most is just a few maiden's footsteps away.

This was my last chance.

Without holding back, I slightly raised the cuff of Shintarou's sleeve, as if to do some 'finishing touches', before he faced the presider alongside his bride. He raised an eyebrow at me for he knew that there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing, he was the neat-freak, after all - but I had something different in mind. I managed to caress the lower part of his palm as I 'fixed' the cuff of his left wrist as it was the only area I could access without being completely obvious. As the father of the bride finally let go, I knew it was the time for both of us to finally part ways.

"I will always love you, Shin-chan... always," - my final words as he walked toward his bride.

His tears instantly fell in fountains.

"Oh, Shintarou... look at you. Do I look that displeasing?," said the bride as she giggled.

Everyone in the room burst into soft laughter as they saw the groom remove his glasses to wipe off the tears that were caught in them. All I did was stand there and watch as the man I love suffered as he was forcefully taken away from me by this cursed ritual. He looked back at me, and even if he didn't show the heartbreak he kept inside, more needles arrived only to focus their attack on my chest – my heart. His momentary gaze said everything – that this was the end, and that he loved me back.

He knew he eventually has to learn to love his wife, for it was only fair to do so.

Shin-chan has always been so kind. He is so kind... that it is so painful to watch his every move.

The funny thing is, after the formalities were over, his family didn't allow me to attend the reception. I found out that being the Best Man was a special request Shin-chan had made to have me by his side for the last time. The price he had to pay was me not attending the feast right after the ceremony. I simply shrugged my shoulders, disrespectfully at that, as a response to his parents and went home without saying a word. From that night on, I started fooling around with as many girls I could pay for. I was able to re-assure myself that I can still get down to business with women, but they were all just empty desires, and I needed to fill up the space... literally, figuratively, and emotionally.

All of my foolishness did just that... now I have a son from one of the girls I spent a night with.

My son filled in the space literally, figuratively, and emotionally. I had to take care of him as it was my responsibility that this 'blessing' came into my life. I can't treat him like I did with his mother for my conscience can't handle that kind of guilt. He came from my own flesh and blood, and I owe it to him to make up for the mistakes I have done - the wrong choices I made. I don't want him to feel like he's only a choice... like I was when Shin-chan was forced to choose. My son should not experience what his father had gone through, for it ruined my life in the process.

I don't want my son to be like me, his father.

I'll give him the best possible education. I'll juggle five jobs if I have to. I want the best for my son so that he wouldn't have to feel belittled by those in the same rank as Shin-chan. I want him to be able to interact with all kinds of people so that he won't be underestimated by others. I will make him whatever I wasn't... so that he can freely make decisions without society having to dictate to him what he should do or how he wants to do things.

I don't want him chained to the standards of others. I want him to stand on his own two feet.

In this way, I move on to the next chapter of my life... fatherhood.


End file.
